My Enemy Is My Enemy
by Daemon Chick
Summary: WARNING: this story is the FIRST gay Tak fic. If you don't like, THEN YOU DONT READ! Tak finds answers to questions from an unlikely person... A/N: story maybe creepy but its good. I'm thinking about redoing it soon
1. Chapter 1

**DC: MY FIRST ONE SHOT!!! Ok this will be a little, no, **_**REALLY WEIRD!!!**_

**Major angsty! Not for people who are anti-gay! If you **_**do**_** read, PLEASE review and let me know what you think. Flames are very welcome too. (I just know I'm going to get major criticism for this. But it was fun!) BTW, I wrote this because I was going to write something else but this came out instead. I liked it even though it was REALLY wrong. LoL So I posted it. **

The wind was starting to pick up as the storm grew closer to the village. It was late evening and Jibulba was already at work preparing supper. Tak on the other hand was laying in his cot staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. His mind kept wondering back to T'laloc. Today was the second day that he had defeated him and Jibulba had insisted that he throw a party in the village in his honor but Tak wasn't interested. Lok was looking forward to the party since Julie, the hottest girl in the village, was going to be there for the festivities. Tak was sure he had defeated T'laloc the first time but this day proved otherwise. Perhaps he's gone for good this time. When Tak first fought against him he was exceptionally strong and Tak had much trouble to overcome him but this time seemed different. T'laloc went down easy this time unlike the first time they fought. Had Tak really gotten that strong since he last saw T'laloc? Or did T'laloc, in his time desperately trying to return to his human form, not realize that he had squandered his energy and was weak in the end? Jibulba always told Tak that it was foolish to squander your energy like that and T'laloc had done just that. Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak turned his head to find Jibulba standing in the doorway.

"Hey hero, dinner's ready." He said.

"I'm not really hungry Uncle J. I'll eat later." Tak said in a sullen voice.

Tak put his arms behind his head and continued to sulk in his thoughts. Jibulba left with a worried look on his face. As he turned to leave, he shut the door behind him, leaving the room in shadow. Tak pulled out his wand and lit the lamp on the nightstand. He sighed as he sank back into the pillows of his cot. His head was just swimming with questions that needed answers and it was starting to make his head hurt. He rolled over and eventually drifted to sleep.

**-BREAK-**

_He was there hanging with his friends like he usually did. Jeara and Kiko waved to him to hurry up. He started to run to them but they slowly faded into Nightmare creatures and began to stride towards him. Tak reached for his wand that he normally carried on his back only to find it wasn't there. Tak cursed under his breath as he turned and ran. They started to give chase and followed him to the south cliffs. As he ran the sky started to get darker and darker from unnatural storm clouds Tak climbed to the cliffs top as fast as he could to escape their claws. He looked over his shoulder to see if they were still chasing him, not paying attention to where he was going. The creatures were no longer behind him. Tak still ran just to be sure. His heart skipped a beat when he felt the ground disappear from under his feet. His eyes widened in panic as he realized that he was about to fall to his death. _

_'Some one please help me.'_

_A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and threw him back away from the ledge. He fell face first on the ground with a grunt of pain as the rocks scrapped his hands and knees. Tak turned to look at the face of his savior and gasped. The outline of a tall man stood before him. The shadow of a feather like crown sat on his head and he didn't seem like he was a nice person. He glared down at Tak, not moving save for his breathing. Lightning flashed in the distance, illuminating the man's face._

**-BREAK-**

Tak woke with a gasp to find himself in a cold sweat. He was panting and he felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. He covered his face with his hands and tried to calm down. Once he was calm he looked over at the window. It was still evening now turning to twilight. It was darker than usual outside because of the storm clouds that lingered over the village. Tak had to do a double take to see the note lying on the windowsill. He walked over to it, picking it up, and read:

Tak,

As I understand it, you must have a lot of questions that you want answered. I'll give them to you. Meet me at the top of Cliff Hawan in an hour. Come alone and don't be late.

Anonymous

Tak crumpled the note and threw it on the bed, grabbing his wand. Without giving it a second thought, he opened his bedroom door and walked into the living room to find Jibulba reading a book. He looked up at Tak and frowned.

"Where are you going this late?"

"Out. I need some fresh air."

"Well, alright. But don't be to long, its going to rain soon." Jibulba shouted at him as he walked out of the hut.

Tak rolled his eyes. Those clouds have been hanging there for hours and not a single drop of water has fallen yet. He highly doubted it would actually rain. Tak began his long trek toward Hawan Cliff, the tallest cliff in the Seven Cliffs Area. As he climbed the slope to the top, lightning started going off in the distance. Once he reached the top he looked around. He was the only one there; figured he was early. Thunder sounded in the distance and lightning danced across the graying sky. Tak walked over to the cliffs edge and looked over the village and the entire forest, the wind gently blowing his hair. He let out a sigh and his vision was flooded with a bright light. He felt a great charge of electricity travel up his back and he was thrown forward as a bolt of lightning struck the ground behind him. He threw his arms out to try and catch himself but there was no ground beneath him. It was just like in his dream, only no one was around to save him. He closed his eyes and waited for the ground to hit him. It didn't. Some one wrapped their arms around his waist and, using their own weight, threw him away from the cliffs edge. Tak got the wind knocked out of him as he fell back onto the ground and his rescuer landing on top of him.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't die yet. I haven't had a chance to talk to you."

Tak opened his eyes and gasped. There, pinning him to the ground, was T'laloc. He was straddling one of Tak's legs and his hands were placed on either side of his head. T'laloc's face held a look of seriousness. With a chuckle at the look of Tak's flushed face, he picked himself up and dusted the dirt from himself, offering Tak a hand up. After looking at his enemy with great annoyance for just a moment longer, Tak took his hand and let him be pulled to his feet.

"Thanks…for saving me." Tak said scratching his head.

"Don't think it was out of chivalry. There is no way that I'd let me adversary die cause he fell from a cliff. That's not fair on my part, is it?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that. It's a rhetorical question."

T'laloc turned his back toward Tak and crossed his arms. After finally coming to his senses. Tak drew his wand and readied a spell aimed for T'laloc. He sensed the coming threat aimed for him and rounded on Tak, knocking his weapon from his hands.

"Fool! I did not come here to fight you!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I called you here that's why! I know you've been meaning to ask me something. Besides, I have a few questions of my own to ask. "

Tak was stunned for a moment. He worst enemy had managed to drag him out away from his allies; all alone for no one to hear his screams and he didn't want to fight? He too had questions to ask. This was all so confusing to him, that he shook his head.

"I don't understand. Is this like a truce or something?"

T'laloc laughed.

"Hardly."

"Then why are we here? Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I just need to find out a few things. Be rid of a few _demons_."

There was an awkward silence that fell. No one talked, no one moved. Tak tried to comprehend the situation but he just kept pulling blanks. Sure he had question but now those questions were doubled. Why him? Why? Tak just wanted to go home now. This was pointless. Even if he did ask T'laloc his questions he doubted he would get the right answers. But then again he didn't care if he was lied to he just wanted answers. Tak was so confused of what to do that he just stood there staring at his adversary staring back at him. The wind blew the trees in the distance and lightning danced across the sky. They both just stood there as the sky darkened. Finally, Tak broke the silence.

"Why?"

T'laloc raised an eyebrow.

"Why what?"

"Why make it easy for me? Why me to begin with? Why call me here alone? Why?"

"It would be such a shame to have such a worthy opponent die all to-"

"That doesn't answer my question." Tak said darkly.

T'laloc shuddered at the coldness in his voice.

"Something tells me its more than that."

"And you're right."

Tak blink.

"Come again."

T'laloc sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning against a rock. Tak took a few hesitant steps toward him. Now Tak was _really _confused. Tak had never seen an enemy let his guard down so much as though it were it never up in the first place. Never had he seen T'laloc so relaxed. He actually looked handsome, peaceful almost, as though he weren't evil at all…just simply misunderstood.

"I said you're right."

Tak couldn't help but look down at him and it was strange. Yet there was a peace there in just staring. T'laloc had known evil all his life, using his magical abilities for his own gain. He was just like any other kid trying to get attention and his rejection from the tribe was just him throwing a childlike temper tantrum, jealous that Tak was now everyone's new favorite. Tak let out a sigh and with it his frustration. He drug his feet, walking over to take a seat next to his enemy. They didn't say anything. It was as if there was nothing to say when in fact much needed to be said. Both Tak and T'laloc sat there staring out at the continuously darkening sky. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded, just adding to the tension. They both shifted where they sat.

"So you said you had some questions for me too." Tak said not looking at T'laloc.

"Yes, in fact I did."

He simply sat there and didn't say anything after. Tak looked at him questioningly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask?"

T'laloc regarded him with a questioning look then tilted his head back and laughed.

"I said I _did_ have questions. I don't now."

"Care to elaborate for me cause I don't follow."

"Well, when I first met you I did have the intentions of doing great harm to you, you were a threat. After what you did, it got me thinking. I don't know what I was thinking. Come our latest battle I was so intent on revenge of what you did but then you vanquished me and I became a creature of the nightmare world. I know for a fact that you could have done something other than that. Instead you gave me my body back. I came hear to ask you why you did that, but seeing you here I figured out the answer."

T'laloc shifted again where he sat next to Tak and with much struggle he managed to speak.

"Thank you."

Tak glared at him as he saw him blush. T'laloc turned to look at Tak and he immediately looked away clearing his throat.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"No, its ok. I…I'm not used to you being so nice."

T'laloc chuckled and Tak did too.

"You're a person and I just really could bring myself to do that sort of thing again. Besides, I saw something in you. After we first fought I kind of started have these really weird dreams, not like the ones you put in my head to get you the Staff of Dreams, different ones. I think I helped you so I could figure out what I saw and what it all meant. Trust me this is new to me too."

They both looked at each other and sighed. The air was so tense as a another bolt of lightning went off followed be thunder. I was so sudden that they both jumped and laughed. Their minds were playing tricks on them; teasing them. Once they both stopped laughing and caught their breaths, T'laloc stood.

"Well that's not exactly why I called you up hear, but it was still a pleasure talking with you. I like you Tak, I really do."

Tak smiled at his words. It was a nice feeling to have you're enemy like you. To him that was very honorable but not only that, it made Tak feel at peace compared to the tension he felt when he woke from those dreams. He always felt unsure of himself, nervous, and alone. But hearing T'laloc say that made him feel just the opposite. However Tak was still confused to the point that his head started to hurt again. Tak grunted and held his head in his hands. T'laloc looked down at him with worry and offered a hand up. Tak reached out for it.

"But I still don't understand though. What did you really call me up here fo-"

T'laloc grabbed Tak's outstretched hand and yanked him off the ground toward him. Once he was on his feet, however, T'laloc did not let go and pulled him even closer. He wrapped one arm around his thin waist and pulled his body completely to him. What he did next caught Tak completely off guard. He kissed him. Tak's body tensed with shock as he felt T'laloc's lips against his. But after another moment he relaxed and closed his eyes. This was what he wanted to feel when he woke from those dreams, what his heart didn't tell him it craved.

"…for." Tak finished his sentence once their lips parted.

T'laloc smiled his usual evil smile that Tak normally saw.

"Because I like you Tak. I _really_ like you."

**DC: Well that was my story I hope you liked it. I was fun for me to type. If you read PLEASE review. If you like the angsy and want more just let me know, if not then I understand. Hope you liked it. **


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**I have been seriously thinking about rewriting this story and I think that I will do just that. Now that I have had time to go and read over it, I realized that I have left out a lot of stuff and it might be a little blurry in some places so I want to paint a better picture. If I do though, will you guys re-review for me? I'd like that a lot if you guys; let me know if this one turned out better than its previous version. Thank you very much for reading it, I got a lot more reviews than what I was expecting. Also be expecting another one of my **_odd pairing_** fics soon, once I update on my other 2 stories that I have going on. Love you guys and keep reading!**


End file.
